


The New Universe

by lynnstarr



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birth, Canon Death, F/M, technically a death in birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnstarr/pseuds/lynnstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Quartz goes into labor, and everyone has to come to terms with what this means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Universe

Rose Quartz knew what she was doing in the grand scheme of things. She was creating a child, Steven, to save the universe. She and Garnet had in depth discussions about the possible futures. She knew that either she would have to give up her physical form to create Steven, or risk the lives of everyone. Not just the people she cared about - everyone. The home world gems would stop at nothing to accomplish their goals and eventually, she wouldn't be enough to keep them at bay. Steven's existence would surely change everything.

Nobody knew what was going to happen when it came time for the big day, the birth. Pearl had read up on human birth, cringing at the pictures and description of the gory details. How could anybody willingly do this to themselves? Rose found an odd amusement in the faces Pearl would make while reading.

It was late night when Rose realized she was having her first contractions. “Oh.. This is what it feels like?” She asked, rubbing her stomach with concern. She’d felt pain before, but this was so new to her.

Greg, looked up from the book he was reading. _How to Be the Coolest Dad in the Universe_. As soon as her words registered, he jumped up and ran to her side. “Wait, is it time? Is he coming? How are you feeling? Should I get Pearl?”

Rose nodded, but said, “I’m fine. I can still walk. We should go get her together. We should get Garnet and Amethyst too. I want to talk to them before he comes.”

“Okay,” he agreed, “Just.. Let me know if you need anything at all, okay?” She nodded and took his hand.

Garnet was right outside her door to her room. “It’s time, isn’t it?”

“Yes.. Garnet, how is it going to happen?” There were actually hints of worry in Rose’s face.

Garnet shook her head, “I honestly don’t know. Why don’t you get comfortable. I’ll get Pearl and Amethyst.”

“Thank you.” She said quietly, and turned to Greg. “I don’t think it would be safe to have him in my room. You’ve seen what my room can do. It might not be stable.”

“I agree, naturally you’ll have him in my room!” Pearl offered, startling both of them. “It’s the safest and cleanest environment available. It said in the books that you need a sanitary place. I even have a bed for you to get comfortable on with plenty of pillows.”

Rose’s eyes had stars in them. Of course her Pearl had done everything she could to ensure her comfort. “Thank you, Pearl. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Pearl gave her a nervous smile, trying not to think too much into Rose’s words. She didn’t want to let her jealousy add any more stress to what Rose was surely already experiencing. She lead the way into her room, the luxurious bed awaiting her.

The night dragged on, and her pains got worse. Pearl paced back and forth offering suggestions as they came to her. Pearl was trying to ignore the massage that Greg was giving Rose’s back, even if he was just doing it to help.

After a while Garnet entered alone. “Amethyst is outside.. She’s scared to come in.”

Rose nodded, understanding. “Of course she is. She’s just a child herself. Please promise me, you’ll continue to protect her, just like you will protect Steven.”

Pearl and Greg both looked up, quickly at Rose’s words. They stared for a moment, as Garnet said, “Of course we will.”

“Rose?” Greg asked, shakily, “Are.. Are you saying you won’t be around to protect Steven?”

Rose closed her eyes as another contraction hit and nodded silently.

Pearl stared at her in horror for moment, tears forming in her eyes. “You knew the whole time, didn’t you?”

“Yes.” Garnet said, speaking for her.

“Why? Why would you do this? We need you Rose! How could you give up everything for _him_?” Pearl exclaimed, pointing towards Greg.

Greg opened his mouth to say something, but Rose cut him off. “I am only giving up my physical form. I’ll still be here, I’ll find a way to watch over you. We need Steven, for the good of humanity and gem kind alike. This is not Greg’s fault! Please, don’t blame him for this.”

Pearl dropped to her knees, trying to come to terms with the news. “You should have told me earlier.”

Rose reached towards her in vain, “I didn’t want to upset you when there was still so much time for us to enjoy together. I wanted to make sure you would grow attached to the baby before he came. I need you to help raise him. He needs you.”

Pearl nodded, wiping away her tears and standing up. She walked over to the bed, taking Rose’s hand. A fake, but convincing smile on her face. “Of course I’ll help raise him. I’ll make sure he always knows he’s loved.”

“We all will..” Garnet added. “Pearl, Greg, Amethyst and I will raise and protect him.”

Rose smiled with relief despite the pain and looked over to Greg, who had been silently pressing his forehead to the back of her hand. Her smile faltered as she asked “Greg?”

When he looked up, tears were streaming down his cheeks. “Y-yes rose?”

She didn’t quite know what to say for a moment. She hated seeing him cry. “I love you, Greg. You know that, right?”

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. “I love you too. You’re my universe, my everything.”

“You will be okay, you know that right?” Rose’s eyes wavered.

“Of course I will. I’ll do everything I can to be the man you need me to be for our son.” Greg confirmed. “I’ll make sure to tell him everything about you and how much you love him.”

Rose looked around at her friends, her family. She felt a sense of relief and a sudden knowledge in what she had to do. “I need to stand up.”

Without hesitation Pearl and Greg both helped her to her feet. She kissed Pearl on her forehead then turned to Greg. “One of Pearl’s books had said, one way to relieve the pressure is to sway your hips. That sounds like the beginning of a dance to me.” She said, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Although Garnet and Pearl were still in the room, her attention was on Greg. She put her hands on his shoulders for support and began to sway back and forth, like a slow dance. “Sing for me?” She asked, stars once again in her eyes.

He hummed at first, before finding words to use. They didn’t have the best flow, but his mind was racing.

_“I don’t know what I’d have done_  
_If I’d never met you, Rose._  
_Everything we’ve ever done has given me purpose_  
_I’ll be there for our Steven, watch over him as he grows.”_

He placed one hand in her stomach.

_“I could have spent my whole life wandering lost_  
_But here we are, and I’m exactly where I need to be._  
_I wish I didn’t have to let you go,_  
_But I’ll always keep you alive inside of me.”_

He put his other hand over his heart as he sang the last words. Before he could think up more lyrics, her gem began to glow.

“I love you, all of you.” Rose said, when she realized what was happening. She leaned forward to kiss Greg as her entire body began to glow too, then whispered. “Catch him!”

He put his hands under her stomach, and watched as her shape changed about, finally settling on the form of a baby.

“ROSE!” The scream was ripped from Pearl’s throat as Greg caught his crying, newborn son. Rose was nowhere to be found.

Greg pulled his son to his chest, grabbing a blanket from the bed and wrapping him in it. “I don’t know what to do with a baby, but you must let me be there for him.” He insisted, looking up to Garnet for reassurance.

“Of course. After all, he’s half human. We don’t really know anything about that. We’ll be a family.” Garnet said, reassuringly.

Pearl slowly walked up to them, sniffling and looking down at the newborn. “He’s beautiful.. Just like her..”


End file.
